This invention relates to new derivatives of 6-methyl-2H-pyran-2,4(3H)-dione and more particularly to derivatives of 3-hydrocinnamoyl-6-methyl-2H-pyran-2,4(3H)-dione which are useful hypotensive agents, as well as to processes for their preparation and use and to pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of the compounds as a hypotensive agent.
Many attempts have been made to synthesize new chemical compounds which are biologically active and especially useful as medicines. An object of this invention is to provide new compounds which are useful as hypotensive agent and to provide a simple and efficient process for the production of such new hypotensive compounds.
It is known that 3-hydrocinnamoyl-6-methyl-2H-pyran-2,4(3H)-dione exhibits a weak antibacterial and antifungal activity, as has been described in "Chemical Abstracts" 50, 980e. 3-(3,4-dimethoxyhydrocinnamoyl)-6-methyl-2H-pyran-2,4(3H)-dione is known, and has been described in "Chemical Abstracts" 50, 14695c.